


Toy Wars

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Child Choi Youngjae, Child Kim Yugyeom, Domestic Fluff, M/M, jj parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: Youngjae and Yugyeom get into a fight over their toys, forcing their fathers to intervene.





	Toy Wars

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, jinyoung and jaebum used a surrogate to ~create~ youngjae and yugyeom djdnsns,,, yugyeom is jaebum’s biological child and youngjae is jinyoung’s!!!! and also since they’re married in this fic, they live in america because korea has like no lgbt rights. :D  
> enjoy this fic!!  
> -jackson

“Give it back, ‘yeomie!” Youngjae whines, kicking the heels of his feet against the carpeted floor. Yugyeom sticks out his tongue and scootches further away from his brother. 

“Nuhuh! I want it.” The younger huffs, paying no mind to the older boy and sticking together the lego pieces. Youngjae suddenly launches forward and tries to grab the stuffed animal from his brother’s grubby hand, but the younger boy is faster and stands up, raising the plushie above his head, purposely so that Youngjae can’t reach it. “No, hyung! Finders keepers!” 

Youngjae frowns. “But it... it’s mine!” He whimpers, lower lip quivering. The younger raises his chin in the air. 

“Nope! I don’ care.” He retorts, still standing with his older brother’s stuffed bear inbetween his hands. The older exhales sharply and pauses momentarily, staring at the younger of the duo. Youngjae narrows his eyes and stomps his foot before reaching out and pushing at his little brother’s chest. The latter stumbles backwards a bit with a surprised breath, and then laughs. “Stupid hyung!” Yugyeom teases, sticking his tongue out once again before stepping forward to smack his brother, and suddenly Youngjae’s falling to the floor, landing on his palms and knees with a yelp. 

The room stays silent for a few moments before Youngjae looks up at the younger and starts wailing, fat tears rolling down his puffy and flushed cheeks. He sits back on his bottom, looks back at Yugyeom while his face is contorted with sobs and raises his arms, palms facing the younger. 

Youngjae’s palms have red fleshy marks just above his wrists, and he’s bawling his eyes out, whining so loudly it echoes through the entire playroom. Yugyeom’s eyes widen, and he drops the dog plush before frantically waddling towards his brother and sitting next to him. 

“H-hyung! I’m sorry!” Yugyeom chokes out, tears beginning to fall from his own eyes. The older screeches angrily before pushing Yugyeom away, the latter landing gently on his back.  

The door suddenly swings open, both boys planted on the carpet surrounded with their pools of tears. 

“Oh, god, Youngjae-yah, Gyeom-ah!” Jinyoung gasps, pausing momentarily in the doorway before he hurried to his babies sides, kneeling down in front of the two boys. “Jae baby, what happened to your hands?” He asks in a frantic and concerned voice, eyebrows raised in panic. Jaebeom hurries through the door as Youngjae starts to speak. 

“G-gyeomie took Coco and w-woul’n’t give her back!” Youngjae whispers between sobs, throwing himself into his dad’s lap, Jinyoung instantly throwing his arms around his baby. 

“Yugyeom-ah, is this true?” Jaebeom asks, standing infront of the three others. Yugyeom looks down at the floor beneath them, picking at the carpet and nods. “Gyeom, sweetie, you know that Coco-yah is Jaejae’s stuffie. You have your own, too. You should know better than to steal from your brother.” He scolds, and Yugyeom pouts. 

“I-I know...” He admits softly before looking up. “‘m sorry, appa and abeoji... and hyung too.” He apologizes, chewing at his bottom lip. 

“It’s okay, ‘yeomie!” Youngjae says suddenly, throwing himself into his brother and wrapping his chubby arms around the youngers shoulders. “I love you!” He giggles, drawing out the syllables of the second word, pressing a fat and ugly kiss to his brothers cheek. Yugyeom whines and gently bats his face away. 

“Eww! Hyungie~ icky!” He huffs, but  mumbles a small  _I love you too, hyung_ nonetheless. 


End file.
